Episode 9692 (13th February 2019)
Plot Abi and Carla agree there are no hard feelings about Peter. Carla worries that Roy is getting through far too much coffee each day. Shona is distracted by an article about prison violence as David asks her what she and Nick were talking about. She parries an answer. Clayton is badly beaten up by the prisoner who wants the drugs. Abi is excited about her trip to Kefalonia, saying it feels like the right time for her. Chesney apologises to Gemma, saying he’s very protective of Joseph, and agrees for her to come to tea. Sally lends Abi some summer clothes for her trip. She realises Peter hasn’t told Simon about the two of them going to Kefalonia. Sally finds an activity holiday for Jack but Kevin can’t afford it. Tyrone is delighted as Mary continues to happily help him. Shona gets a call summoning her to the hospital. Carla lets slip to Simon that Abi is going on the boat trip. When Roy’s tiredness almost causes an accident, Carla makes him go up to the flat to rest. An angry Simon confronts his dad in front of Leanne, telling him to go and sail off. David demands Nick tells him what he and Shona are up to, smashing an antique mirror that Nick has bought for the shop to get him to talk. Peter tries to placate Leanne and Simon in the cafe. Seb overhears Peter saying Abi means nothing to him. Clayton has multiple contusions but no serious fractures. Carla sorts out Sylvia’s things as Roy finally falls asleep through exhaustion. Gemma looks after Joseph while Chesney nips to the shop. He overhears her use the F-word when she burns herself in the kitchen. Tyrone finds Mary cleaning the house for him with a meal cooking in the oven. He’s delighted to be pampered. Gemma tries to convince Joseph to say nothing to his dad about what he overheard, promising him £5 if he keeps quiet. Simon lets Aadi and Asha look over the boat. Clayton comes round and tells his mum to leave, saying she’s to blame for his beating. Abi says her goodbyes to Seb but he gleefully tells her the trip isn’t happening, relating to her what he overheard Peter say in the cafe. She’s stunned. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Nurse - Emma Jeng Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Empty shop unit *Highfield Prison - Cell *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Clayton's room Notes *The prisoner who beats up Clayton Hibbs is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon is furious that his dad is taking Abi sailing, and Peter's response shocks an eavesdropping Seb; and Shona discovers Clayton has been beaten up in prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,321,026 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes